


Waters of Fury

by lady_starflower (Star_on_a_Staff)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: At the Fords of Bruinen, Gen, Poetry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/lady_starflower
Summary: A brief poem describing what happened at the Fords of Bruinen.





	

The wind was catching

And the waves were crashing

Warning! Warning!

Darkness is gaining

Hope is fading

Yet still fleeing, fleeing

One lone rider

Sent by Strider

Riding, riding

Weighed by darkness

Pursued by darkness

He is darkening

The Darkness pursuing

Is corruption wooing

For they see him

They call, they beckon

"Come be Sauron's Second!"

But he is wavering

Then he calls

Then he falls

Then the Rivers rise

For they see

They are free

Now they swallow the darkness

Hideous cries

Closing eyes

The Black Riders are gone

The Waves are still

The rider is still

Darkness yet weighs

But one round is won

Hope's not yet done

She still whispers to them

"They will return

But I still burn

In hearts of good intent!

 

* * *

 


End file.
